


Дом в начале мира

by Anne_Boleyn, WTFSlash2020



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Nice and Accurate Good Omens Recs, Read Again They Were Good (clayrin), marginaliana's Good Omens recs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Boleyn/pseuds/Anne_Boleyn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFSlash2020/pseuds/WTFSlash2020
Summary: – Надо же. Кажется, Кроули переехал ко мне, – сообщает Азирафаэль Саше.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 37





	Дом в начале мира

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Home at the Beginning of the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153375) by [stereobone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereobone/pseuds/stereobone). 



Все начинается с цветка. Нет, не так. Все начинается в среду, в десять сорок утра, когда Кроули с привычным куражом вваливается в книжный магазин. Вот только на сей раз он прижимает к себе цветок в горшке. За окном на редкость солнечно, а магазин пуст за исключением единственной покупательницы, от которой Азирафаэль отчаянно пытается избавиться — настолько отчаянно, что добровольно расстается с книгой Оскара Уайльда (но только потому, что это пятое издание, а бедная девочка переживает нелегкие времена). Кроули прислоняется к стеллажу и склоняет голову, словно пытается оценить происходящее поверх очков. Как только покупательница исчезает за дверью, он сует цветок Азирафаэлю.

— Возьми.

— И тебе доброе утро, — Азирафаэль безмятежно закрывает кассу. — Рановато для ланча.

— Да, но я же должен был что-то сделать _с этим_.

Вид у Кроули такой, будто он вот-вот швырнет несчастный горшок на пол. Азирафаэль наконец обращает должное внимание на растение: цветок небольшой, у него темно-зеленые листья с ярко-желтыми пятнами. Азирафаэль уверен, что так и должно быть — вряд ли растение из квартиры Кроули могло заболеть. В конце концов, всем известны последствия такого поведения. Что ж, Азирафаэль уже предвкушает удовольствие.

— Ты же принес его не для того, чтобы...

— Нет! — возмущенно перебивает его Кроули. — Нет. Что, по-твоему, похоже, что это растение нездорово?

Азирафаэль вспыхивает.

— Ну, листья...

— Это Аукуба японская, ангел. Растение из золотой пыли. У него должны быть пятнистые листья.

Азирафаэль хочет сострить, сказать, что у него тут не питомник. В конце концов, это книжный магазин! Как будто Кроули сам не знает. Вот только Азирафаэль в прекрасном настроении, за окном солнце, Кроули — рядом с ним, а чайник еще не остыл. Так что он поправляет жилет и берет у Кроули цветок.

— Так зачем ты его принес?

— Ты должен его забрать. Другие растения его задирают.

— Задирают?

— Да. Так что забирай, пока он добровольно не прыгнул в мусорку.

Азирафаэль не может сдержать улыбку.

— Это очень мило с твоей стороны, Кроули.

Кроули куксится, и Азирафаэль пытается придать своему лицу виноватое выражение, но без особого успеха. Тогда он принимается оглядываться в поисках подходящего места для цветка — может, на подоконнике? Окно выходит на юго-восток. А может, лучше возле стола. Пока он бродит по магазину, Кроули не перестает вопить, что место совершенно неподходящее («Это комнатное растение, не надо ставить его на свет!»). Наконец Азирафаэль пристраивает цветок возле глобуса на кассе, и Кроули не имеет ничего против. Ну или, по крайней мере, не впадает в истерику.

Азирафаэль вздыхает и некоторое время наслаждается клочком зелени в полутемном магазине. Дело в том, что теперь, когда они на своей стороне, когда они остановили Конец света — что, к слову не так уж давно и произошло, если вести счет дням, а Азирафаэль определенно ведет, — им с Кроули буквально открыто разрешили... Приятельствовать. Проводить время вместе. Дружить. Делать что им угодно. И они воспользовались возможностью. Поздние киносеансы, ланчи, ужины, мюзиклы (всего однажды, по настоянию Азирафаэля, но Кроули, конечно, согласился), прогулки в парке — и все за несколько недель. Они будто пытаются наверстать упущенное за шесть тысяч лет. Азирафаэль краем уха слышит, как Кроули распинается насчет ухода за растением, и улыбается, потому что тот в любом случае заходит в магазин каждый день. Азирафаэль не собирается указывать на то, что при желании Кроули мог бы запугать свои растения так, что они оставили бы цветок из золотой пыли в покое на веки вечные. В конце концов, ему нравится, когда Кроули рядом.

Вместо этого он спрашивает:

— Что скажешь насчет французской кухни?

— Скажу _allons-y, mon ange_.

***

Итак, все началось не с цветка. Все началось гораздо раньше, после того как они остановили Конец света, как раз после обеда в Ритце.

Они вернулись в книжный магазин и отчаянно, триумфально напились. В конце концов, теперь они были сами себе хозяева. Земля была спасена. Они были вместе. Они распили четыре бутылки шампанского на двоих, когда Кроули внезапно развернулся и уставился на Азирафаэля, полулежавшего в кресле, с таким видом, будто пытался решить самую сложную задачу на свете.

— Ты бы и правда не сбежал со мной? — спросил он ни с того ни с сего.

Азирафаэль заморгал.

— Что?

— На Альфу... на Альфу Центавру, — Кроули взмахнул рукой, будто пресловутая звезда находилась с ними в одной комнате. Вино брызнуло в разные стороны. — Ты бы не отправился со мной?

И хотя язык у него заплетался, он казался таким уязвимым, таким ранимым, что у Азирафаэля разрывалось сердце. Ведь спустя шесть тысяч лет Кроули знал, что для Азирафаэля он важнее всего на свете, важнее Земли и Небес, ведь знал? Азирафаэль покрутил свой бокал. Даже в подпитии произнести подобное вслух казалось абсолютно невозможным.

Поэтому он сказал:

— Вкусно поесть там точно негде.

Кроули снял очки и уставился на него. Глаза его горели золотым огнем — змеиные глаза. Впрочем, по прошествии стольких лет Азирафаэлю они казались скорее кошачьими, хотя он, разумеется, никогда не признался бы в этом. Кроули вообще ужасно напоминал кота — равнодушного и придирчивого, склонного к драматизму, когда что-то шло не так, как ему хочется. И в точности как кот он бесшумно возникал возле Азирафаэля, когда жаждал внимания. Порой Азирафаэль закрывал магазин, а Кроули, вытянув длинные ноги, уже сидел в кресле, поджидая его — и Азирафаэль не мог отвести от него глаз.

Он прочистил горло.

— Я прошу прощения за Альфу Центавру. Дело не в том, что я не хотел отправиться туда... — он был слишком пьян и предпочел бы, чтобы Кроули снова надел очки. — Но прямо сейчас не надо никуда сбегать. И мне нравится, когда ты здесь. Прямо... здесь. Со мной. Так останься со мной.

И вместо того чтобы протрезветь, Азирафаэль залпом осушил бокал. Когда он снова поднял взгляд, Кроули улыбался ему — той тайной, искренней улыбкой, которую вряд ли позволил бы увидеть, будь он трезв. А потом пролил на себя вино.

Пять дней спустя он появился в магазине с цветком в руках.

***

Как выясняется, у Азирафаэля талант к садовничеству. Растение процветает, через неделю ему уже требуется горшок побольше, а после пересадки Азирафаэль ласково разговаривает с ним, нахваливает и рассказывает, как доволен его успехами. Кроули заглядывает к концу недели, и пока они вместе смотрят Netflix, спрашивает:

— Как поживает цветок?

— Руперт? Отлично, — откликается Азирафаэль из кухни. Он готовит мясную нарезку, пока Кроули развалился на диване, перекинув одну руку через подлокотник. Услышав про «Руперта», он резко садится.

— Руперт?!

— Да, я так его назвал.

Азирафаэль аккуратно выкладывает прошутто на тарелку и ждет, когда же Кроули встрянет с саркастичным замечанием. Но Кроули только бормочет «Руперт» и продолжает пролистывать Netflix — вечно он не знает, что посмотреть.

Наконец они останавливаются на кулинарном шоу, точнее, Кроули останавливается. Азирафаэль не смотрит телевизор. Он и купил-то его только ради Кроули. Впрочем, прямо сейчас ему все по душе, хотя их марафон порядочно затянулся: уже за полночь, когда они решают, что больше не вынесут. Кроули выключает телевизор, но вместо того чтобы направиться к выходу, просто устраивается на диване. Азирафаэль возмущенно сжимает пустую тарелку.

— Пожалуй, переночую здесь, — заявляет Кроули.

Азирафаэль открывает рот, чтобы заметить, что их начальству это не понравится, но потом вспоминает, что они больше не по разные стороны баррикад. Так что он закрывает рот. Потом открывает снова — на сей раз чтобы сказать Кроули, что оставаться на ночь — вероятно, не лучшая идея, вот только он не может объяснить почему. Да и сам предпочел бы, чтобы Кроули остался. В итоге Азирафаэль так ничего и не говорит.

Кроули остается на ночь. Утром он встает с таким видом, будто последнюю тысячу лет только и делал что нырял в яму с кипящей серой.

— Это самый неудобный диван, на котором мне доводилось лежать, — объявляет он. — Ты на нем сам-то лежишь?

— Время от времени, — обиженно произносит Азирафаэль. — Абсолютно приемлемый диван. Это ты костлявый.

— Костлявый? — кривится Кроули. — Да он сделан из... из того же материала, что и Десять заповедей!

Он потягивается, отчего рубашка задирается, обнажив полоску кожи. Надо же, он и правда костлявый. Азирафаэль на мгновение застывает и просто пялится: на дворе утро, яркие солнечные лучи пробиваются сквозь окно, и волосы Кроули словно горят огнем.

— Рановато для ереси, — замечает Азирафаэль.

Кроули ворчит.

Они вместе завтракают, после чего Кроули срывается куда-то в центр Лондона — делать свои делишки, которыми он занимается, когда Азирафаэля нет рядом. В магазин заглядывают клиенты, проходит ливень, снова вылезает солнце, и крыши блестят в вечерних лучах. Азирафаэль сидит на диване и признает, что тот не так уж и удобен. Впрочем, когда Кроули нет рядом, Азирафаэля на диване не застать.

Он благополучно забывает о случившемся, но не надолго: через три дня на пороге магазина появляются двое грузчиков с новым диваном.

— Должно быть, произошла ошибка, — возражает Азирафаэль.

Диван... прямо тут. Прямо у дверей. Он, конечно, завернут, но его уже доставили. И он такой красивый! Темно-коричневая кожа, искусственно состаренная. Он кажется до нелепого мягким и невероятно шикарным, а по цвету идеально вписывается в квартиру Азирафаэля и все равно кажется настолько чужеродным, как будто его выбирал Кроули.

Азирафаэль вздыхает.

— Подождите минуточку, — просит он и набирает номер Кроули. Тот берет трубку после первого же гудка.

— Да?

— Ты...

— Да.

— У тебя появилось слишком много свободного времени. И будь у меня желание, я сам купил бы новый диван.

— Ангел, это просто диван. Я не хочу снова спать на деревянном ящике, который ты по недоразумению называешь диваном, если снова решу переночевать у тебя.

Мысли Азирафаэля пускаются вскачь. Кроули собирается заночевать еще раз? Впрочем, в этом нет ничего удивительного, они же друзья. Лучшие друзья. Азирафаэль прекрасно помнит, каким сломленным казался Кроули в пабе, как сказал, что потерял его. Что их разлучили. Да и диван очень милый. Им обоим будет на нем гораздо удобнее.

— Что ж, если впредь решишь менять мою мебель, предупреди меня заранее, — Азирафаэль понятия не имеет, зачем говорит это, ведь Кроули категорически запрещено делать подобное.

Он вешает трубку, не дождавшись ответа, и велит грузчикам поднять диван наверх. Сидеть на нем невероятно удобно, а Кроули, заявившись вечером, прямо-таки тонет в мягких подушках — и костлявость совершенно не мешает.

***

Через недельку, удостоверившись, что растение из золотой пыли устроилось благополучно, Кроули приносит ему соседа — каучуконосный фикус. Он покрупнее, с роскошными листьями.

— Его что, тоже задирали? — интересуется Азирафаэль.

Кроули прижимает горшок к груди, так что верхние листочки щекочут ему подбородок.

— У меня становится мало места.

Растение великовато для магазина, так что они размещают его в квартире наверху, возле телевизора. Азирафаэль терпеливо ждет очередной инструкции по садоводству, но Кроули только искоса посматривает по сторонам, оценивая, под каким углом падает солнечный свет, после чего решительно вытирает ладони о брюки.

— На днях зайду опрыскать его, — решает Кроули.

— Только, пожалуйста, не надо кричать.

— Если тебе станет легче, можешь дать ему имя.

И да, в некотором смысле становится легче.

***

Когда Кроули заходит опрыскать цветок (Сашу — Азирафаэль назвал его Сашей), он вновь остается на ночь.

Утром они завтракают (тосты, сосиски, яичница-болтунья). Кроули кричит на бедного Сашу и жалуется, что в его дом въезжает одна молодежь.

— А мне нравятся молодые пары, — замечает Азирафаэль, пока Кроули хватает Сашу за кончик листа и вопит: «ТЫ — СПЛОШНОЕ РАЗОЧАРОВАНИЕ!». Азирафаэль с нежностью наблюдает за ним поверх чашки. — Думаю, сегодня будет чудесный день, — говорит он, обращаясь скорее к комнате, чем к Кроули.

Уходя, Кроули забывает пиджак. Азирафаэль звонит ему, но Кроули уверяет, что скоро вернется и заберет его.

Вот только этого так и не происходит.

Более того, через два дня он забывает у Азирафаэля еще один пиджак. И рубашку. Потом — носки. А однажды Азирафаэль решает, что они непременно должны поужинать в хорошем ресторане, из-за чего Кроули приходится переодеться в последний момент. В итоге он забывает у Азирафаэля еще и брюки. Сначала они валяются на диване, но это сводит Азирафаэля с ума, так что он вешает их в шкаф — к прочим забытым вещам.

Спустя месяц после появления в магазине первого растения Азирафаэль заходит в кухню и видит в раковине стаканы для виски. Стаканы, принадлежащие Кроули. Сам Кроули распластался на диване, который уже практически принял его форму, и листает «Rolling Stone».

— Тут твои стаканы, — замечает Азирафаэль, указывая на раковину.

Кроули хмыкает, не отрываясь от журнала.

— Как они здесь оказались?

— У тебя своих не было, — откликается Кроули таким тоном, будто Азирафаэль задал совершенно идиотский вопрос.

«Я не об этом спрашивал», — думает Азирафаэль, но ничего не говорит, лишь освобождает для них место в шкафчике. В последнее время присутствие Кроули ощущается в каждом уголке магазина. На прошлой неделе стопка дисков Queen перекочевала на верхнюю полку в спальне, и ответственность за это лежит определенно не на Азирафаэле («У меня даже CD-плейера нет», — возразил он. «Да ты отстал от жизни», — заметил Кроули, и на следующий же день в магазине появился CD-плейер).

Кроули захлопывает журнал и неторопливо заходит в кухню. Прислоняется к столешнице, опираясь на нее всем телом — так, что взгляду Азирафаэля открывается кожа под рубашкой. Он не пялится, но глаза-то у него есть.

— Остатки карри все еще в холодильнике? — спрашивает Кроули.

— Я не покупал карри.

— Я покупал.

Кроули протискивается мимо него, открывает холодильник — и точно, на полке стоит контейнер с остатками карри.

— Так, — тянет Азирафаэль. — А это как здесь оказалось? И не говори, что потому что у меня не было карри.

— Ты пил какао в подсобке. И притворялся, что проводишь инвентаризацию.

Кроули хватает ложку и с остервенением набрасывается на карри, даже не разогрев его. Он отчаянно ухмыляется, как будто то, что Азирафаэль якобы проводит инвентаризацию по воскресеньям — большой секрет.

— Мой дорогой, но я и правда провожу инвентаризацию, — возражает Азирафаэль. — Просто она проходит очень быстро.

Кроули смеется с полным ртом карри, и Азирафаэлю приходится отступить, чтобы на него не плюнули рисом.

Он напоминает себе: надо убедиться, что Кроули заберет журналы, которые притащил на той неделе. В итоге Азирафаэль, конечно же, забывает — а может, не так уж сильно старается помнить. В конце концов, у него есть магазин, полный книг, а он не имеет ни малейшего желания их продавать, так что плохого, если здесь же затеряется и пара вещиц Кроули? Когда-нибудь он вернет их законному владельцу. В их распоряжении все время мира.

***

В одну из дождливых суббот они навещают Анафему и Ньютона в Тадфилде. Кроули мчит со скоростью, вдвое превышающей допустимую, а Азирафаэль что есть сил давит ботинком на пол, как будто под ним — невидимая педаль тормоза. При этом он умоляет Кроули не отклоняться от маршрута, потому что, право слово, это было не смешно в прошлый раз и тем более будет не смешно теперь. Кроули по-прежнему называет Анафему «девушкой, сбившей его машину на своем велосипеде», но навестить ее не отказывается. Они вместе остановили Конец света, и теперь между ними существует особая связь. Кроме того, Азирафаэлю любопытно узнать, как дела у Адама, как он поживает. Он хочет увидеть всех Этих.

— Ты только посмотри! — восклицает Кроули, едва они въезжают в деревню. — Гребаный дождь!

При этом он отпускает руль, а машина все еще несется на скорости 90 миль в час, и Азирафаэль едва не превращает «Бентли» в летающий автомобиль, пытаясь сдержать паническую атаку.

— Ты не мог бы... просто спокойно отвезти нас куда надо? Пожалуйста. Понятия не имею, что будет, если один из нас снова развоплотится.

— Я зонтик не взял! — продолжает разоряться Кроули.

Впрочем, он покорно берется за руль, так что до коттеджа они добираются в целости и сохранности. Азирафаэль выходит из машины, раскрывает зонт и ждет Кроули. Тот выбирается из своей драгоценной «Бентли» (вид у него несколько смущенный, как бывает всегда, когда Кроули устраивает истерику на пустом месте) и забирается под зонт, чтобы не промокнуть.

Оказывается, Анафема больше не арендует коттедж — она его выкупила и теперь живет здесь вместе с Ньютоном.

— Он пошел купить кое-что к ланчу. Проходите, располагайтесь. Чаю? — приветствует она их.

— Да, спасибо, — отвечает Азирафаэль.

Ньютон переехал пару дней назад, так что по всему дому стоят коробки, кое-где валяется мусор, но коттедж переполняет любовь — любовь, какая царит только дома. Азирафаэль чувствует ее, и атмосфера кажется ему смутно знакомой, но он так и не может понять, почему.

— Как велосипед? — беззлобно подкалывает Кроули.

Азирафаэль щипает его за бедро.

Вскоре возвращается Ньютон с сэндвичами, они едят и беседуют, и, разумеется, принимаются обсуждать Конец света и Агнессу Псих. Анафема радостно отчитывается, что Адам растет совершенно нормальным ребенком, его больше не наказывают, а его пес — просто чудо.

— А ведь когда-то это был цербер, — замечает Кроули.

Ньютон давится сэндвичем.

— Теперь все в порядке, — Азирафаэль благодушно похлопывает его по спине. — В полном порядке.

Он помогает Анафеме убрать со стола и даже вытирает посуду. Можно было бы сотворить маленькое чудо и вмиг очистить все тарелки, но Азирафаэль старается не злоупотреблять чудесами. Кроме того, есть что-то совершенно очаровательное в том, чтобы своими руками мыть и вытирать тарелки и чашки. В какой-то момент их слаженный процесс нарушается: Анафема доходит до стакана с изображением супергероя и усмехается.

— Он-то сюда как попал? Наверное, Ньют привез.

С этими словами она передает стакан Азирафаэлю. Супергерой держит щит со звездой — еще одна человеческая причуда. Люди порой — презабавные создания.

— Отлично тебя понимаю, — кивает он. — Я сам только на прошлой неделе заметил, что Кроули перевез в мою кладовку весь свой запас виски.

Это объясняло стаканы в раковине. Кроме того, Кроули всегда был готов поделиться, так что жаловаться Азирафаэлю было не на что.

— Я и не знала, что вы живете вместе.

— А мы и не живем, — откликается Азирафаэль и чуть не роняет стакан.

Он невидяще смотрит на сушилку для посуды и пытается вспомнить, когда Кроули в последний раз ночевал у себя. Прошлой ночью? Нет. Во вторник? Едва ли. Почти все вещи Кроули теперь находятся в его квартире, а кое-что они купили вместе. Но они... они не живут вместе. Кроули не переезжал к нему. Они бы непременно обсудили подобные изменения. Азирафаэль бы как минимум знал, случись нечто подобное.

— Мы не живем вместе, — повторяет он, скорее, самому себе, чем кому-то еще.

Анафема не обращает на него внимания, лишь протягивает следующую тарелку.

На следующее утро Азирафаэль заходит в кухню и чувствует ее — любовь. Не просто любовь к магазину, книгам, к вещам, накопленным за несколько столетий. Эта любовь совершенно иная — такая же, как в доме Анафемы и Ньютона. Вот почему атмосфера показалось такой знакомой! Его квартира перестала быть крошечным заплесневелым закутком — теперь это дом, и в нем незримо присутствует Кроули — на диване, в кухне, в самом магазине, даже в спальне. Даже в отсутствие Кроули дом... полон им.

Азирафаэль понятия не имеет, почему заметил это только сейчас. Впрочем, у него просто талант не замечать то, что замечать не хочется.

— Надо же. Кажется, Кроули переехал ко мне, — сообщает Азирафаэль Саше.

Листочки растения трепещут в ответ.

Остаток дня проходит как в тумане. Азирафаэль даже не открывает магазин, не пытается даже притвориться, что продает книги. Он абсолютно уверен, что хочет, чтобы Кроули жил с ним. Хочет видеть Кроули по утрам, днем, по вечерам и ночью, когда все нормальные люди спят, а в магазине царит тишина. Он любит Кроули, любит уже долгое время, возможно, с самого начала и уж точно — с того дня в сороковых, когда Кроули спас книги ради него. И он помнит, как тот всячески избегал его взгляда, когда они выбрались из-под завалов церкви. Потому что Кроули любит его тоже.

Стало быть, все просто. Азирафаэль официально попросит Кроули завершить переезд.

Вечером они идут в оперу на «Тоску» — вот как раз и попросит.

— А может, это слишком прямолинейно? — размышляет он, поглядывая на Руперта.

Тот безмолвствует.

— Может, я неверно истолковал происходящее, как думаешь?

Руперт не реагирует, и Азирафаэль с укоризной щелкает языком.

— Знаешь ли, у меня тоже есть мусорный бак.

Растение в ответ ежится.

Что ж, возможно, не стоило обсуждать подобные вопросы с цветком.

Кроули заезжает за ним в семь. Азирафаэль отчаянно потеет в парадном пиджаке. Он понятия не имеет, почему земные тела потеют — вот Кроули, например, никогда не потеет, Азирафаэль абсолютно уверен. Он столько лет пожирал его глазами и даже не собирается отпираться. Смотреть на Кроули — одно удовольствие. Азирафаэль знает, как Кроули пахнет, знает, как изгибается его тело, когда он садится, как расширяются зрачки, когда он нервничает или напивается. Азирафаэль знает, как солнце окрашивает его волосы в медный цвет, знает любимое блюдо Кроули в каждом веке, знает, как сложно Кроули говорить о том, что по-настоящему важно. Знает, что для Азирафаэля он сделает все, что угодно. Что он просил сбежать вместе с ним.

Вот поэтому Азирафаэль потеет и всю дорогу молчит — большая редкость, учитывая, что Кроули гонит на скорости сто миль в час как настоящий псих.

Они заходят в театр, занимают свои места. Азирафаэль так сжимает программку, что вот-вот разорвет пополам. Кроули, разумеется, в темных очках, но на нем хороший костюм — черный, идеально сидящий по фигуре. Кроули красив — так красив, что если бы Азирафаэль не любил его всем сердцем, влюбился бы в эту самую минуту. Он хочет, чтобы это мгновение не заканчивалось, хочет, чтобы Кроули остался с ним, жил с ним.

— Я тебе говорил, что видел Пуччини в Риме, когда он писал эту оперу? — спрашивает Кроули, и это истинная правда.

Азирафаэль откашливается.

— Мне кажется, Саше одиноко, — выпаливает он, хотя собирался сказать совершенно не это. — У тебя случайно нет еще лишних растений?

Кроули медленно поворачивается к нему. Азирафаэль мысленно проклинает солнечные очки, из-за которых совершенно не может различить выражение его лица. Кроули молчит, и Азирафаэль чувствует прилив адреналина.

— Я... думаю, есть, — наконец, откликается Кроули и принимается ерзать.

— Отлично! — восклицает Азирафаэль. — Приноси. Можешь сразу два!

Выходит слишком восторженно. Он ничего не может с этим поделать. У Кроули такой вид, будто он сейчас вскочит с кресла и улизнет, и Азирафаэль не уверен, в чем именно причина. Он же сам мало-помалу просачивался в его квартиру, шаг за шагом проникал в его жизнь. Азирафаэль лишь пытается посодействовать. Это и дураку понятно.

— Я... ну... ладно, — мямлит Кроули, и вид у него озадаченный.

Азирафаэль выдыхает. Он чувствует одновременно облегчение и замешательство — какое-то невозможное сочетание. Свет в зале гаснет.

***

Вот только Кроули не приносит растения. Ни единого. Он по-прежнему каждый день заглядывает в магазин, его вещи все еще там — компакт-диски, стаканы, одежда. Но растения он не приносит. Сначала Азирафаэль ничего не говорит, потому что не знает, что сказать. Он ждет. Проходит неделя, и вот однажды вечером они заказывают пиццу и усаживаются смотреть вестерн, потому что Кроули обожает вестерны — вечно говорит, что был так занят, что не успел в свое время добраться до Дикого Запада, но американцы и без него прекрасно справились. Каждый раз, когда Кроули об этом рассказывает, вид у него такой, будто он и впрямь много пропустил. Ему бы пошли гамаши.

Азирафаэлю трудно сосредоточиться. Он все никак не может отвести взгляд от Саши — бедное растение совсем заскучало в одиночестве. Если бы он чуть хуже знал Кроули, решил бы, что в принципе неверно истолковал ситуацию. Но они знакомы шесть тысяч лет, так что Азирафаэль отлично знает, с кем имеет дело. Он берет пульт и ставит фильм на паузу, пока Кроули приканчивает третий кусок пиццы.

— Эй!

— Ты не принес растения, — замечает Азирафаэль.

Кроули откровенно пялится на него.

— Ты поэтому остановил фильм? Дикая банда вот-вот взорвет мост. Ангел, принесу я растения. Расслабься.

Кроули всегда кажется уверенным в себе — в конце концов, для этого и нужны очки, крутая одежда, кошачья походка. Но Азирафаэль-то знает, что все это напоказ, все это лишь ширма, и прямо сейчас Кроули нервничает. Он теребит штанину правой ноги — самый очевидный признак. Азирафаэль глубоко вздыхает. По неведомой причине он абсолютно спокоен.

— Кроули, ты переезжал ко мне на протяжении нескольких месяцев.

Кроули прекращает всяческие попытки дотянуться до пульта. Он практически застывает, и на мгновение Азирафаэлю кажется, что кто-то из них снова остановил время. Вот только на прямо под острой скулой Кроули бьется пульс. Азирафаэль осторожно наклоняется и снимает с него очки. Зрачки Кроули расширены, и у Азирафаэля начинают потеть ладони.

— Я прав? — уточняет он.

Кроули кивает.

— Мой дорогой, ты мог бы просто что-нибудь сказать.

— Но мы так никогда не делаем, — возражает Кроули и принимается с удвоенной энергией теребить штанину. — Кроме того, не хотел быть слишком быстрым для тебя.

Азирафаэль едва способен дышать. Его переполняет любовь, но кажется, будто сердце разбивается на кусочки, и это странное чувство грозит поглотить его. Он будто вновь стоит у Восточных Врат, где впервые встретил Кроули, который подобрался так близко и поставил под вопрос все, о чем Азирафаэль вообще старался никогда не думать. Он так долго убеждал себя, что никогда не будет готов к этому чувству. Возможно, слишком долго. Он хватает Кроули за руку, и нервное движение обрывается.

На уме у Азирафаэля — тысячи слов, которые можно было бы сказать прямо сейчас. Он помнит тысячи моментов, когда позволял тишине взять верх.

Поэтому и в этот раз он ничего не говорит.

Он целует Кроули.

Учитывая, что ему не доводилось никого целовать раньше, Азирафаэль решает начать с малого: он просто прижимается губами к губам, пытается донести свою мысль. Когда он отстраняется, зрачки у Кроули просто огромные. Азирафаэль облизывает губы. Кроули охает.

— Это... я не был уверен, что ты... ух ты, это очень...

— Ты потрясающий на вкус, — сообщает ему Азирафаэль и целует снова, на сей раз размыкая губы, и Кроули отвечает, запуская проворные пальцы ему в шевелюру.

Кроули проделывает нечто невероятное языком, и ощущения просто фантастические — Азирафаэль понятия не имеет, почему они не занимались этим предыдущие шесть тысяч лет.

— Переезжай ко мне, — выдыхает он между поцелуями.

Кроули кивает и принимается целовать его с новыми силами.

Азирафаэль снова отстраняется.

— Кстати, я знаю, что в твоей квартире есть жуткая статуя, где мы с тобой якобы боремся. Имей в виду: я запрещаю приносить ее в магазин.

— Это искусство, — возражает Кроули. — Ладно, ладно, только поцелуй меня еще раз, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста.

Азирафаэль повинуется, но через некоторое время вспоминает, что сказал не все. На сей раз, когда он отстраняется, Кроули практически скулит.

— Если бы все прошло плохо — Конец света и война, и вообще все... если бы до этого дошло, я сбежал бы с тобой. Правда, — он очерчивает кончиком пальца острую скулу, и ресницы Кроули трепещут.

— Азирафаэль.

Азирафаэль тянет его на себя и целует, целует, целует. Он никогда не занимался ничем подобным и понятия не имеет, есть ли у Кроули хоть какой-то опыт. Судя по тому, как он ерзает, когда Азирафаэль целует его шею, — нет, и это просто восхитительно.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты... — Кроули запинается и издает гортанный звук (Азирафаэль сделает что угодно, чтобы услышать его снова).

— Что мне сделать?

Кроули сжимает его плечо, так сильно, что могут остаться синяки, закидывает ногу Азирафаэлю на бедро, и Азирафаэль чувствует его — твердый член, дрожь, сотрясающую его тело. Надо же — они столько лет провели вместе, но никогда не были так близки, никогда не позволяли этого своим телам.

— Что угодно.

Азирафаэль вдавливает его в диванные подушки, в те самые, что идеально повторяют очертания тела Кроули — Кроули, который живет с ним. Кроули, который всегда жил с ним. Дом которого всегда был там, где находился Азирафаэль.

— Кроули, — зовет его Азирафаэль.

Кроули обнажен. У него выступающие подвздошные кости, и Азирафаэль прикасается к ним и слегка прикусывает и старается не торопиться, но Кроули обхватывает его обеими ногами, и они оба словно сходят с ума, переплетают пальцы, прижимаются лбом ко лбу. Азирафаэль не смеет закрыть глаз, хотя Кроули давно зажмурился от удовольствия. Он целует Кроули и обхватывает его член, и Кроули снова издает тот потрясающий звук, и внутри Азирафаэля нарастает отчаяние.

— Думаю, я хотел бы... внутри, если, — Азирафаэль переводит дыхание. — Я хочу быть внутри тебя.

И единственное, что говорит Кроули:

— Пожалуйста.

Им не удается продержаться долго. Кроули так легко раскрывается под его пальцами. Азирафаэль чувствует его жар и не может обуздать собственное тело — оно откликается, его колотит, у него стоит до боли, и все, чего он хочет — быть внутри, а Кроули пылает жарким румянцем, поглаживает Азирафаэля по спине, сжимает ладонями бедра.

С первым же толчком Азирафаэль ахает.

— Кроули, ты просто... просто потрясающий.

Он не двигается — не уверен, что может. Кроули закидывает руку за голову, рассеянно кивает. Грудь его тяжело вздымается.

— Вот и хорошо.

Он приподнимает бедра, и член Азирафаэля входит глубже, и Азирафаэль стонет и отчаянно хочет поцеловать Кроули прямо сейчас, что и делает. Кроули снова запускает пальцы ему в волосы, и Азирафаэль начинает двигаться, пытаясь поймать ритм, а потом все складывается само собой. Выясняется, что секс с Кроули — абсолютно естественное явление.

Азирафаэль разрывает поцелуй лишь для того, чтобы войти глубже. Он удерживает Кроули за бедра, опирается одной ногой в пол и наращивает темп. Диван скрипит, Кроули гортанно стонет — снова. Азирафаэль мог бы остаться в этом мгновении навечно, лишь бы этот звук не смолкал. Они никак не могут насытиться, не могут перестать касаться друг друга. Азирафаэль понятия не имел, что может быть так хорошо. Он в восторге от происходящего — и от Кроули. Он скользит рукой по его животу, обхватывает член. Кроули запрокидывает голову.

— Слишком быстро? — спрашивает Азирафаэль.

Кроули смеется — пытается рассмеяться. Из горла вырывается истерический булькающий звук.

— У тебя отлично получается, — Кроули смотрит на Азирафаэля так, словно за все свое существование не видел ничего более ценного.

Азирафаэль вспыхивает, даже уже горят.

— Ты так думаешь?

— Ангел, мне совершенно не с чем сравнивать, но поверь... блядь!

Кроули кончает, вздрагивая и замирая в его объятиях. Вид у него ошеломленный, и через мгновение Азирафаэль понимает, почему: его тоже настигает оргазм, и он заваливается вперед, совершенно обессиленный. Потрясенный тем, что только что произошло, он распластывается прямо на Кроули. Некоторое время они просто лежат, пытаясь восстановить дух.

— Что ж, это было великолепно, — произносит Азирафаэль, как только к нему возвращается способность говорить.

Кроули изо всех сил тянет его не себя и целует.

***

Той ночью Кроули не спит на диване. Он остается в постели Азирафаэля, положив голову ему на грудь. Азирафаэль перебирает его волосы до тех пор, пока они становятся такими мягкими, какими волосы демона, собственно, и быть не должны.

***

Оглядываясь назад, стоит заметить, что квартира Кроули гораздо более просторная, современная и обставлена куда лучше. Азирафаэль поднимает эту тему на следующий день, закрыв магазин в два часа дня — просто потому что ему захотелось. Он читает Стивенсона, пока Кроули лежит рядом, пристроив голову у него на бедре.

— Верно, — соглашается Кроули. — Но если бы я постарался переселить тебя туда, ты мог бы что-нибудь заметить.

— Точно. Кстати, ты вообще собирался сказать мне, что переезжаешь ко мне или так и продолжал бы постепенно обживаться в магазине?

— Я знал, что однажды ты все поймешь. Ты довольно умен.

Послюнив палец, Азирафаэль переворачивает страницу.

— Я очень умен, благодарю покорно.

Кроули замолкает, и Азирафаэль продолжает читать. Он наощупь тянется за кружкой с какао, когда ее мягко вкладывают ему в ладонь. Азирафаэль делает глоток, другой рукой касаясь волос Кроули. Пальцы замирают возле татуировки.

— Ты сказал, что тебе нравится, когда я здесь, — замечает Кроули.

Азирафаэль отрывается от книги. Кроули совсем рядом — умиротворенный и довольный. Он вспоминает их разговор месячной давности. Вспоминает, что Кроули — из тех, кто говорит не словами, а делами. Азирафаэль улыбается ему и чувствует себя ужасно влюбленным. А когда Кроули поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на него, улыбается еще шире. На Кроули нет очков, и взгляд его — распахнутый и ясный.

— Да, я так и сказал, — кивает Азирафаэль. — И я правда имел в виду все, что сказал. Каждое слово.

Тем же вечером Кроули привозит оставшиеся растения.


End file.
